In recent years, there has developed a noticeable upward trend in the number of people who are devoting a significant amount of time to recreational pursuits of one type or another. One of these recreational pursuits is that of motorcycling. The extent of interest which exists in motorcycling is clearly shown by the rapidly increasing number of registrations of this type of motor vehicle. There are a variety of ways in which motorcycles are being used. Namely, some people employ motocycles merely as a recreational vehicle. Others are interested in participating in the various racing events for motorcycles which are held in large numbers particularly during the summer months in different portions of the country. In addition, many organizations which are involved in public safety such as police departments, etc. have purchased motorcycles for their own use as a means of assisting them to meet their assigned responsibilities. Finally, recently when the gasoline shortage became pronounced throughout this country, many people turned to motorcyles as an alternate mode of transportation to get to and from work, etc. because of the fact that motorcycles are noted for their economical fuel performance.
Concomitant with the rise in interest paid to motorcycles, there has been some attention given to making changes in the nature of the construction of the motorcycles. This has led to a proliferation of different types of motorcycles as well as the many different models of each type which are presently being marketed. As a result, the potential purchaser of a motorcycle has practically an unlimited selection to choose from. In addition to the so-called original equipment manufacturers who manufacture and sell motorcycles as complete units there also exists a number of other manufacturers who specialize in the manufacture of only different ones of the major components which are embodied in a motorcycle. The latter manufacturers offer their products to potential purchasers as components which can be substituted in the motorcycle for original equipment components provided therein. As a result of the availability of the latter type of products, a motorcycle owner by purchasing such equipment and embodying it in his motorcycle is capable often of changing almost completely the entire character of his motorcycle.
Notwithstanding the fact that some changes have been made in the construction of motorcycles here to date, by and large those changes have been in the nature of matters of appearance rather than in matter of structure. More specifically, apart from noticeable advances which have been made in recent years in the construction of motorcycle seats, little has changed heretofore in the basic design of motorcycles from a structural standpoint.
However, because of the continuing high price of gasoline and because internal-combustion engines are known to produce exhaust products that are deleterious to the environment, there has been some interest exhibited in providing a motorcycle which would be powered by some means other than an internal-combustion engine. In this regard, one such alternative power source for the conventional gasoline powered motorcycle is a motorcycle powered by electricity. To this end, there has now been produced and there is presently being commercially marketed an electric powered motorcycle. The latter derives it power from a multiplicity of rechargeable storage batteries.
Because of the need to support in such an electric powered motorcycle a multiplicity of storage batteries which are not embodied in a conventional motorcycle equipped with an internal-combustion engine, it has been found necessary to design the electric powered motorcycle so as to be capable of relocating therein some of the operating components thereof from the positions which these components have occupied in gasoline powered motorcycles. One such component which has needed to be relocated in the electric powered motorcycle is the motor. In a motorcycle which is powered by an internalcombustion engine, the latter commonly is supported on the frame at a point located approximately midway between the ends of the motorcycle. For this purpose, the frame is suitably configured so as to embody a horizontally extending portion on which the engine rests. The latter location was selected therefor based on a consideration of many factors. However, one important consideration in this regard revolves around the weight of the engine and the influence thereof on the stability of the motorcycle. More specifically, from the standpoint of both the static and the dynamic forces which are known to act on a motorcycle, it has been found that to prrovide the required stability thereto the engine of a gasoline powered motorcycle is most desirably located in the aforedescribed position.
In the electric powered motorcycle on the other hand, placement of the storage batteries because of their weight and size becomes important from the standpoint of ensuring the ability of providing a motorcycle which is stable. A further consideration in this regard is that space must be found on the motorcycle for the storage batteries which will not result in producing a motorcycle whose wheel base is significantly larger than the wheel base of the more conventional gasoline powered motorcycle. Based upon a consideration of the aforedescribed factors along with other factors not specifically referred to hereinabove, it has been found that the most suitable location for the storage batteries to be positioned in the electric powered motorcycle is approximately midway between the ends of the motorcycle, i.e., in substantially the same location occupied by the internal-combustion engine in a gasoline powered motorcycle. Consequently, a need has arisen to find another location in which to mount the electric motor which receives its power from the storage batteries and which in turn is operatively connected to the rear wheel of the motorcycle for purposes of imparting drive thereto. Commonly, the interconnection between the electric motor and the rear wheel is effected through some form of chain drive. However, the rear wheel is mounted on the motorcycle so as to be movable relative to the frame in order to minimize to shock received by the motorcycle as well as the operator thereof when the rear wheel hits a bump, etc. There therefore exists a need to provide some form of motor mount assembly for a electric powered motorcycle which will be effective to provide the driving interconnection between the electric motor and the rear wheel of the motorcycle while at the same time still enabling the rear wheel of the motorcycle to move relative to the frame of the motorcycle. More specifically, a need has been found to exist to provide a motor mount assembly which would be operable to enable the electric motor of the electric powered motorcycle to move whenever the rear wheel moves relative to the frame and to substantially the same extent whereby to cause the electric motor to continually bear the same relationship to the axle on which the rear wheel is mounted irrespective of the movement of the latter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved motor mount assembly which is particularly suited for employment in an electric powered motorcycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a motor mount assembly which is operable for mounting an electric motor in an electric powered motorcycle so that the electric motor is capable of deriving its power from a multiplicity of storage batteries.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a motor mount assembly which is operable for mounting an electric motor in an electric powered motorcycle so that the electric motor is drivingly connected to the rear wheel of the motorcycle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a motor mount assembly which is operable for mounting an electric motor in an electric powered motorcycle so that the electric motor is movable relative to the frame of the motorcycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a motor mount assembly for an electric powered motorcycle which is operable for mounting the electric motor thereof so that whenever the rear wheel moves relative to the frame of the motorcycle the electric motor is also caused to move whereby the electric motor will continually bear the same relationship with respect to the axle on which the rear wheel is mounted.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a motor mount assembly for an electric powered motorcycle which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to assemble on a motorcycle, and is capable of effectively resisting the adverse environmental conditions to which the operating components of a motorcycle are commonly exposed.